


Spiders

by KimchiAndPasta



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky is rough, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Rough Sex, Steve likes it rough, rough everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Steve takes care of Bucky when he has nightmares.





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.
> 
> *I've really edited this one. I wanted to add more.

Bucky is rough. And Steve likes it.

They discovered this back when Steve was sick. Before the war. Before the serum and the fall.

Bucky's grip on Steve's hips were bruising. His hips bucked hard into Steve as he was riding Bucky. Steve threw his head back as he pounded himself onto Bucky's ever hardening cock. Bucky couldn't help but jerk just as hard. He wanted to reach deep into Steve. That was always his favorite thing during their fucking. Just hitting Steve's sweet spot while bruising the rest of his body. Bucky tried to control his breathing. He loved Steve but god, sometimes it was hard to breathe. 

"Bucky!" Steve gasped. "I'll take care of you."  
"I know, Stevie." Bucky moaned.

Steve started bouncing harder; moaning louder. His hands caressed Bucky's chest as he thrust himself deeper on Bucky's cock. Bucky sat up, moving his hips deeper into Steve and held his waist tightly. Steve gasped as Bucky's cock was practically slamming into his prostate. Bucky kissed Steve hungrily as Steve bounced faster. Bucky swallowed Steve's kisses. He needed to feel Steve. He needed to touch Steve. He just needed Steve. Their fucking was love making but god, it was rough. Steve used to spend hours looking in the mirror after their fucking back in the old days. He would bruise for days. They used to lie and say it was from another fight but they always knew. It was Steve's favorite scars from a fight. 

Steve tensed up, making Bucky gasp.

He's close.

"Bucky!" Steve broke the kiss. "I'm gonna come."  
"Go ahead, Stevie. Come for me. I love it when you come." Bucky said, kissing Steve's neck.

Bucky thrust one hard final time into Steve and Steve came with a loud scream. He leaned against Bucky as Bucky leaned against the wall. They were panting.

"Was it good?" Steve asked.  
"You know it was." Bucky smiled. 

Bucky and Steve laid in bed, holding each other in their arms. They didn't move for a long time and Steve listened to the beating of Bucky's heart. It was calmer now. When Bucky first woke Steve up, it was erratic. He could only guess what kind of nightmare Bucky had. Bucky caressed with Steve's messy blonde hair. Petting Steve's hair always helped Bucky calm down after sex. 

"I love you, Bucky." Steve breathed.

"I love you too, Steve." Bucky held him tighter.

"Tell me?"

"It was Hydra again. That's it."

Steve hugged Bucky as if he was going to fall off the train again.

"They won't hurt you again." Steve whispered.

"I know." Bucky kissed Steve's swollen lips.

Without Steve, Bucky would lost it.


End file.
